The Australian Elite (Season 1)
Cast Contestants (Ages stated are at start of contest) Judges * Jennifer Hawkins (host) * Alex Perry * Megan Gale Other cast members * Cheyenne Tozzi - mentor * Jordan Stenmark - mentor * Zac Stenmark - mentor Episodes |Title = Episode 1 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The final thirteen took part in their first runway challenge in front of a crowd of 400 people, and had to model designs from Alex Perry's S/S16 collection. They later had a night time photo shoot at The Star, facing off against season 7 winner Montana Cox. * Special guests: Montana Cox * Featured photographer: Georges Antoni |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 2 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The models competed in groups for a challenge in which they had to create a social media video for Colgate Optic White, with the best performer being chosen as an ambassador for the brand. The contestants later arrived at Randwick Racecourse, where they were introduced to Australian model Elle Macpherson, and took part in an equestrian inspired photo shoot with a racehorse. * Special guests: Tina Kim, Elle Macpherson * Featured photographer: Gary Heery |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 3 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The remaining eleven contestants were challenged to walk in a presentation for Swarovski as a part of Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week to win the opportunity of being featured in the brands upcoming Crystaldust campaign, and were later coached by former Australia's Next Top Model contestants Amanda Ware, Cassi Van Den Dungen, and Simone Holtznagel in preparation for a latex photo shoot in groups photographed by Jez Smith. * Special guests: Margaret Simonovska, Amanda Ware, Cassi Van Den Dungen, Simone Holtznagel * Featured photographer: Jez Smith |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 4 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The contestants received makeovers, and after having had no challenge or challenge scores, had to rely solely on their performance at a photo shoot session with alternative models at the Skyline Drive-In in Blacktown to guarantee their spot in the competition. * Special guests: Joey Scandizzo, Doll Wright * Featured photographer: Max Doyle |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 5 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = After a screen test challenge mentored by model-actress Gemma Ward, the models took part in a photo shoot session at Cradle Mountain in Tasmania. One of the contestants was left unable to participate after a medical emergency, and was granted exemption from elimination. * Special guests: Gemma Ward * Featured photographer: Adam Flipp |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 6 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The final eight models were challenged to walk in a runway show over a pool, where they had to dive underwater and pose in a bid to be granted immunity from the upcoming double elimination. They later took part in a photo shoot session with fire performers. * Featured photographer: Simon Lekias |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 7 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The final six took part in a Fitbit look book challenge, for which the winner was awarded the chance of becoming the brand's new ambassador. The models were later styled in Jennifer Hawkins' line of swimwear, Cozi, for a shoot that focused entirely on their body while their face was hidden from view. * Special guests: Jaime Hardley, Neysa Goh * Featured photographer: Pierre Toussaint |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 8 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The remaining models were paired off into two teams in a challenge for Mazda, where they had to take their own photos in an attempt to have it featured in the brand's new print campaign. On set, the contestants had to model colorful costume designs, as they were mentored by Australian model Miranda Kerr. * Special guests: Lauren Phillips, Miranda Kerr * Featured photographer: Grahame Shearer |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 9 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = Immediately following the previous elimination, it was revealed that the final four contestants would be heading overseas to Milan. After arriving, the models took on a casting challenge for Trussardi, for which the winner was awarded double the amount of time in front of the camera for the upcoming photo shoot. On set, the girls were dressed in Italian fashion labels for an editorial session overlooking the Naviglio Grande. Back in Australia, it was revealed that only two contestants would advance to the finale. * Special guests: Saverio Rotini, Gaia Trussardi * Featured photographer: Stefania Paparelli |LineColor = lightgray }} |Title = Episode 10 |OriginalAirDate = |ShortSummary = The final two shot for a mock cover and their winning editorial spread to be published in the December issue of Elle Australia. Later, the formerly eliminated models returned for a final runway show, with 40 contestants from all nine seasons of the series. After the judges reviewed the covers from the final photo shoot of the series, Aleyna was crowned as the tenth winner of Australia's Next Top Model. * Special guests: Justine Cullen, Naomi Thompson, Zoe McDonald, Simmone Duckmanton, Chloe Wilson, Gemma Sanderson, Sophie Miller, Madeleine Rose, Simone Viljoen, Eboni Stocks, Cobi Marsh, Steph Flockhart, Danica Brown, Jordan Loukas, Alamela Rowan, Caris Eves, Samantha Downie, Leah Johnsen, Madison Wall, Adele Thiel, Cassi Van Den Dungen, Valeria Nilova, Sally Geach, Amanda Ware, Caroline Austin, Yolanda Hodgson, Jess Bush, Madeline Huett, Izzy Vesey, Simone Holtznagel, Jade Collins, Abbie Weir, Duckie Thot, Kaitlyn Bennett, Ayieda Malou, Phoebe Deskovic, Tanahya Cohen, Izi Simundic, Jordan Burridge, Jess Thomas, Lucy Markovic * Featured photographer: Georges Antoni |LineColor = lightgray }} }} Results (Total and average scores on the table only reflect scores calculated from the full sets added during panel) : The contestant won a reward challenge. : The contestant had the highest score. : The contestant was in danger of elimination. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was immune from elimination. : The contestant won the competition.